


Galvatron's Pillows

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breasts, Cyclonus has fun, Fondling, Galvatron with boopers, Groping, M/M, Robots with tiddies, There was no point to this other than silly self-indulgence, enjoy, stay for the twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: Galvatrons thighs aren't the only squeezable things on him.





	Galvatron's Pillows

The datapad wasn’t too interesting.  
A wave of curiosity had overcome him and after finding several stacks of them in Swindle’s not-so-private stash of ‘sellable samples’ that he conveniently leaves out for the more stupid Decepticons to find and get ‘hooked’ on, Cyclonus had started looking at a human text-based entertainment document.

He’d supposed he might as well have taken a look at it.   
He’d be lying if he wasn’t curious as to why the Autobots risked themselves so stupidly over that revoltingly disgusting mudball all the time.

It certainly wasn’t for their literature.

Maybe it got better further on; at least he kept on telling himself that.

A welcome distraction was when familiar purple plates slinked into the room and hovered around the edge of Cyclonus’s field of vision.

Shifting a little in the berth he sat upon Cyclonus turned to face him, ready to greet Galvatron but found the leaders attention elsewhere.

Facing away from him Galvatron paid Cyclonus little mind and he fumbled around for a while with the prominent armour on his front, picking irritably at hidden latches and joints.

A click and a sigh signalled Galvatrons success in removing what was bothering him.

Satisfied Galvatron finally turned to face the berth, optics half-shuttered and dim as he mumbled his way into said berth; the armour on his chest now gone and changed revealing two softer protrusions.

Breasts, he believed humans called them, and Cyclonus didn’t care.

They were there and so was he.

Galvatron wordlessly sagged next to him in the berth, sliding to the side so he leant into the Seekers side, quiet indistinguishable mumbles escaped barely parted lip plates.

Understanding his special brand of I’m-too-tired-to-form-words communication Cyclonus lifted an arm and allowed Galvatron to cuddle in closer prompting a happy, satisfied grunt.

Maybe that was what was missing.   
Cyclonus wrapped his arm around the shorter one's shoulder struts and gave him a comforting squeeze while making another attempt to get back into this poor literary excuse.

Poor might’ve been an understatement.  
Cyclonus frowned at the latest few lines of drivel wondering where glitter came into the picture and why.

Instead, he exhaled sharply and gave another squeeze to Galvatron's shoulders.  
Broad finger plates managed to cover most of Galvatron's shoulder and the tips pressing into Galvatron's chest, far softer and unarmoured.

Ah, screw this so-called book.

Cyclonus slipped his hand under Galvatron's furthest arm bringing it around the sleepy leaders back, to his front and right onto the prize.

One just-full handful of the soft cool plating constituting one lovely purple breast.

Galvatron propped himself a little more upright making a somewhat startled huff at the sudden intrusion upon his soft parts but merely provided a disgruntled frown as a response.

Well, it wasn’t a ‘no’, Cyclonus decided.

At least keeping the book in one hand and his helm facing it he gave the illusion of being engrossed in the subpar words while alleviating his stress and boredom elsewhere.  
For as long as he was allowed at least.

With his fingers on its underside and thumb on top Cyclonus idly ran his thumb-unit in slow circles, pressing down into the soft pliable mesh of the exposed protoform.  
Galvatron relaxed a little giving a quiet rumble at the touching leaning back into the crook of Cyclonus’s arm.

Feeling the soft mesh warm up from his own internal heating Cyclonus spread his digits out and squeezed, the soft attachment nicely filled out Cyclonus’s hand to such a neat degree the somewhat arrogant claim of it being ‘made for him’ almost seemed appropriate.

He’d hardly noticed that he flipped through another set of pages in this ‘book’ without even attempting to read them.

Cyclonus freely pawed at the entrapped breast, almost removing his hand with each squeeze and stroke but before every digit left the soft form, his servo darted out again keeping it caged within his fingers.  
The somewhat aggressive ‘jiggling’ prompted a rather annoyed mini-shove from Galvatron as he kept himself firmly nestled in Cyclonus’s side.

Taking the hint Cyclonus returned to cupping it with his fingers and rubbing his thumb gently over the top, allowing a content huff to escape him instead, Cyclonus changed tact and rubbed up and down running his whole servo across the breast with each rub.  
The only thing even vaguely interrupting the motion being the small circular protrusion that adorned each breast.  
Not that they served a purpose.

Well, they did serve one, Cyclonus slowed his rubbing down to let one digit poke at the functionless part. It earned him a shuffle and a squirm from Galvatron, before a second poke and rub at it was rewarded with a quick murmur.

Officially saying ‘sod it’ to the book Cyclonus flung the useless thing away; instead, using the arm behind Galvatron as a scoop while swinging his now-free arm around to pull Galvatron into an obnoxiously over the top hug.

“Cyclonus!” Galvatron managed to shriek at suddenly being swung upwards before Cyclonus silenced him with a kiss.

Not just any kiss, but a deliberately wide kiss that involved a bit more oral lubricant than it needed and obviously loud stifled moans of enjoyment.  
The kind Galvatron barely kept up with and definitely didn’t like in public.  
Not that Cyclonus cared.  
He knew he could get away with it.

When he finally pulled away he had Galvatron sat in his lap, cheeks aflame but still valiantly attempting to hold onto an annoyed pout.  
He had to look away when Cyclonus flashed him a dopey smile.

Using one servo to readjust the covers they slept under Cyclonus moved Galvatron so his back was to his chest, seating the Decepticon lord between his legs.

Having not fought against the motion one bit, Galvatron pushed backwards playfully pressing Cyclonus into the headboard as he made exaggerated motions of getting comfy against the Seekers body.

Cyclonus promptly undid all his ‘work’ by squirming back and pressing his face into the back of Galvatron's helm, carefully avoiding the bit of kibble that adorned his back.

Galvatron responded by leaning back into him again.

If Galvatron wasn’t too careful Cyclonus will have to act upon having such temptation so willingly rubbed up against him in quite a rough and forceful manner.  
Just the way Galvatron enjoyed it.

And maybe his intention if the way he deliberately pushed his aft plating into Cyclonus’s codpiece was anything to go by.

Stifling his chuckle to that of a quiet rumble Cyclonus wrapped his arms around Galvatron and put his servos on his abdominal plates before pulling him back forcing their bodies together and with a small motion of his legs Cyclonus ‘clamped’ Galvatron down in place, pressed tightly against him.

Galvatron made a vain attempt at squirming out, his movements more playful than anything, Cyclonus had pulled something like this before, he knew roughly what he was up to.

Cyclonus ran his hands up Galvatrons front quite aggressively, forcing Galvatron to be pressed back into him and almost ‘stretched’ upwards, against his chassis, as Cyclonus pulled.  
It was uncomfortable judging by the squirms he received.

So Cyclonus turned his attention to the neck, scraping his fangs slowly across the bare metal making Galvatron squeak and shift, only succeeding in pressing the soft metal of his thighs against the longer legs that trapped them.

Allowing one hand unit to move away from Galvatrons upper body Cyclonus slid it down to give the voluptuous limbs a good, firm, appreciative squeeze.  
Galvatron had reached up himself and began rubbing the side of Cyclonus’s helm and tracing his fingers up the edges of his horns before gently pinching the tips.

Cyclonus rewarded the fiddling with a pleased growl and another squeeze, except with his other hand that still held onto a breast and Galvatron took in a sharp gasp of air, his chest plates expanding slightly as his air pumps took in the gasp practically pushing the breast further into Cyclonus’s hand.

“Oh, you spoil me” Cyclonus growled, earning him a tight squeeze from Galvatron as he pulled on his horns a little more.

“You have such simple tastes” Galvatrons grin was practically visible from the back of his helm.

“Well, you just so happen to fill all of them so perfectly” Cyclonus let his voice drop just a little lower so it was that specific rumble that he knew sent Galvatrons processor to all sorts of nasty places.

Immediately Galvatrons hips tried moving as his legs rubbed against one another, the one only being prevented from moving by Cyclonus’s hand still upon it as his own legs seemed to have lost their hold upon those wonderfully sculpted leg units.

Galvatrons shoulders rubbed into Cyclonus chest and the hands on his horns grabbed and pulled again as an excited purr flowed from the Decepticon commander.

“Oh! My lord!” Cyclonus made a point of going much louder but keeping his tone in the exact rumble, bringing both his servos up in the air before clamping them back down roughly on Galvatrons chest holding him in place between his own chest and hands.

“Ah! My pillows!” Galvatron shrieked a little startled at the rough display his hands snapping over Cyclonus’s.

“Your pillows?” Cyclonus tried and failed to hide the chuckle in his voice.

“Well, you fall asleep on them more than you do the actual pillows on this berth...” Galvatron eventually responded in a sheepish tone after spending a few moments thinking.

“They ARE softer and attached to more lovely things” He gave them a squeeze, thumb and forefinger shifting to settle on the rim of the breasts round protrusions before running back and forth around their edges.

While not a discouraging motion Galvatron seemed to try and prize Cyclonus’s fingers away from doing that as he tried to hold onto Cyclonus’s hand, interlacing their digits as best he could.

Cyclonus responded by clamping his legs together, raising his pede’s so he could put them atop Galvatrons, very loosely wrapping their legs together, but mostly an excuse to rub Galvatrons thighs further up his own.

Cyclonus pressed his kneepads in together, forcing their interlocking legs to rub against each other, Galvatron mewled happily, his form utterly entrapped by Cyclonus.  
Had it been anyone else or a different situation the feeling of being trapped would have prompted Galvatron to go into a panicked rage to free himself from a situation he usually found distressing.

Having complete trust in his partner prevented such an outburst, even if they became strained at some points.

Surprisingly the thighs weren’t what held Cyclonus’s attention this time.

Cyclonus had returned to biting at Galvatrons neck cabling, even sparing a few nips for the base of his helm.  
The thumb and forefinger than ran themselves around the edges of his breasts protrusions send jolts and shivers of pleasure tingling through his systems causing Galvatron to abandon his attempt at locking fingers, instead opting to rest his own over Cyclonus’s as if trying to guide and encourage him.

Cyclonus ran a fang down the back of his neck and Galvatron let out a breathy moan, the sharp dental unit easily causing a superficial cut along its path.  
The shuddering flood of elated sensations it sent down his spinal strut caused him to arch and grip Cyclonus’s hands tightly.

Cyclonus rumbled appreciatively into Galvatrons neck, delighting in the squirms and gasps he elicited and how he and he alone was the only one to ever hear such delicious noises.

Galvatron squeezed his hands again and Cyclonus pinched, hard.  
The breast-protrusions clicked and with the combined motion of Cyclonus’s fondling and squirming from Galvatron.

They both twisted inwards.

Cyclonus managed half a squawk at suddenly having twisted these ‘nipples’ so harshly but instead everything snapped to black as his systems suddenly rebooted.

 

It was still dark.  
He hadn’t spent too long fondling Galvatrons chest and seemingly not too long unconscious.

Cyclonus groaned and tried to heft himself up so he was sat upright once more.

He felt heavy.

Not to worry, it was probably Galvatron lying atop of him.

Nothing else shifted or moved with him and Cyclonus hissed a little confused.

He was alone.  
An empty room.

It still felt… heavy every time he moved, his optical sensors still struggled with putting up an adequate image for him to process but, grasping the edge of the berth’s blanket he tossed the item aside.

He didn’t need fully online optics to see that he’d changed.

The fact that the small burst of speed had forced his systems to online much faster helped as the world clicked properly into view.

No wonder said systems were taking so long to come online, that always happened when something new occurred and his systems took time to ensure everything was integrated and running smoothly.

His usual lavenders and dark blues were encased in purple and whites, gauntlets reshaped and adorned his forearms, purple struts reinforced his joints and hand-units.

One hand slapped to his helm, his horns, they too were encased… encased in… armour…

A familiar crest adorned his head… his head.

Coldness and confusion ran through him as he put it all together.

Galvatron.

He was wearing Galvatron.

His systems hummed powerfully, new lines and ridges along his body glowed with renewed energy and Cyclonus stumbled quickly over to a mirror.

It was a struggle to stay upright.

Everything was enhanced now.  
Extra speed, extra strength he powered across the room far faster than he ever expected to.  
He also had weight in all the wrong places.

By his calculations, his hips had now widened to be proportionately the same as they were on Galvatron and Cyclonus gained a whole new world of respect for him for being able to walk with such a swing and not knock everything flying.

He really was wearing Galvatron like a suit of armour.

Bits and pieces of the ‘former’ leader adorned him and moulded his shape.  
New access codes implanted in his processor made it clear he was equipped to handle weapons bigger than he or Galvatron had ever grappled with before.

It was strange.

He didn’t know what to make of it.

It stirred something in his spark.

“We…” Galvatrons voice rang through his helm, he WAS alive! Cyclonus perked up at the sound of Galvatrons voice, “We… are NOT doing this in battle!”


End file.
